Making A New Way (Treasure Planet Fanfic)
by Agreatadventure
Summary: Chloe Hall is a girl from the planet Cresentia, running from something unknown. Along the way she collides with Jim Hawkins, the boy well known for helping discover Treasure Planet. With his help, Chloe and Jim race off on a completely new adventure that neither of them saw coming. Danger, swashbuckling, and maybe a teensy bit of romance ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"Hello! This is my first Treasure Planet fanfiction, and I'm gonna try really hard to make this a good one. I love writing things and I really want this to go well. Constructive criticism is encouraged! I'm always looking to be better! -Olive"_

_Chloe's POV_

The soft glow of the sun peeked through the curtains, coincidentally landing right in my eye. I blinked slowly, the world still blurry before I reached up to rub my tired eyes. As my senses woke up along with the rest of myself, I heard rumblings of people downstairs. I was one of a few guests at the Benbow Inn, some had just arrived the night before, including myself. Arriving on Montressor was a nerve-wracking experience, especially considering what had happened before I left Earth so unexpectedly. I shook my head a bit and pulled my blankets away from my legs, revealing my tank top and my cotton black shorts. I stretched a bit, flexing my arms and kicking my legs slightly before deciding to sit up and walk over to my bag. Being in a rush while leaving, I was only able to grab a couple of items of clothing but luckily they matched.

I carefully slipped into some jeans and a gray t-shirt before stepping over to a small mirror hung on the wall. My wavy dark brown hair looked like a complete mess, sprawling out in all sorts of different directions. "No no no nooo.." I groaned quietly, quickly pulling my hair up in a messy bun and patting it to make sure it was secure. There was a tiny clock in the corner of the room that I glanced at, seeing that it was almost nice o'clock in the morning, and breakfast ended in an hour. I slipped on my boots and stuffed my jeans close to my ankles before zipping them up and walking towards the door to get something to eat.

As I made my way down the stairs, there were a variety of people still in the dining area. There was a family of squid-like aliens dining on jelly worms and purp juice, giggling about something the tiny girl squid was doing with her food. I smiled a bit as I walked past them, going to a smaller two person table by the large front window. A woman in a bonnet and a tan dress walked towards me, a small pad of paper in her hand as she pulled a pen from her apron pocket. "Hello Miss. Hall, did you sleep alright?" She asked, a bright smile on her face. She had a couple stray hairs falling in her face, but she quickly pushed them away from her bright blue eyes. "Oh yes, I slept very well. The beds are really comfy." I said quickly, trying to seem as normal as possible. She giggled and then nodded, "Since we rebuilt we had more money to get beds that were a lot softer, I'm glad they're appreciated." She stated with a smile, raising her pad of paper up to write on it. "What can I get you for breakfast?" She asked, scribbling something down before looking at me. "I'll have some eggs and toast with butter. Could I also have some coffee and purp juice please?" I asked, rubbing the side of my face before looking up at her. She scribbled everything down and put her pen away, "It'll be a few minutes so sit tight!" She said, quickly heading back towards the kitchen.

I looked down at my table and traced a knot in the wood. I heard a bell jingle behind me and I turned my head to see who or what had come in the door. A boy walked in with brown hair that fell in his eyes, the back of his head a close shave but the top was longer and fell just above the top of his ear. He turned his head and I saw his face, his eyes were a crystal blue that I had honestly never seen before. He was quite handsome I had to admit. I did a quick scan of the rest of him, a royal blue shirt tucked into a brown pair of pants with some black boots. I turned around, trying to make my look subtle as I rubbed my neck, and the woman returned with my coffee and juice at the same time I had turned around. "There's your coffee and your juice, the food should be out soon." She said as she set the drinks down on the table, the boy came over to her and kissed her on the cheek, I quickly looked away and took a sip of my coffee. Unfortunately the coffee was scorching hot and I all but spit it out, but instead forced myself to swallow. "Hey mom, how's it going?" The boy said, wrapping his arm around her and rubbing her back. The woman nodded and smiled, "I'm doing just fine Jim. Oh! Jim have you met Miss. Hall?" The woman asked her son, gesturing to me. I looked up at him briefly and then smiled a bit, laughing slightly. "Chloe, you can call me Chloe." I said quietly and rubbed my head a bit. Jim looked down at me and smiled warmly, "Well it's very nice to meet you Chloe. Enjoy your stay here. Mom I'm gonna go head upstairs and get unpacked." He said quickly, giving his mother a squeeze before heading upstairs with a black duffel bag. I looked up at Jim's mother and smiled, "He just came home from school for holiday, it'll be good to have him home for a little." She said, tucking some stray hairs out of her eyes. I nodded and smiled a bit, taking a sip of my juice. "He seems nice." I said quickly as she laughed a bit. "He is very nice, maybe you two will get to know each other." She said, smiling and turning to go back to the kitchen.

After I ate I headed up to my room, holding the railing as I walked up to the third floor. As I continued up the stairs I wasn't paying much attention my surroundings, but if I was, I would have seen Jim before I ran directly into him. "Woah woah, sorry. I didn't see you there." He said hurriedly, holding my shoulders and taking a step back. "No that was my fault. Wasn't looking." I said, softly shrugging off his hands gently. He looked down at me and smiled a bit, "So how long are you here for?" He asked me, fixing one of the hairs that hung in his face. I didn't know how long I was going to be here for, I didn't know how long I needed to stay away. "Uhm, well I'm not sure actually. I am in need of transportation and I'm still in the process of getting said transportation." I said gently, trying not to give too much of myself away. He looked me over and smiled a little, "Well if you need any help, I'm a student at the Interstellar Academy, friends with a couple captains. I could get you somewhere if you wanted, just as a friendly favor." He said kindly, putting his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. I looked up at him and scratched the back of my neck for a second and then sighed a bit. "Well I'll be sure to consider it, but I think I can find my own way. Rest on my own laurels. Thank you though, very much. If I need anything I'll let you know though." I said, scooting past him slightly and heading up the stairs, giving him a friendly smile before entering my room. I shut the door and heard him walk down the rest of the stairs and I sighed softly. I didn't want to be rude to him, because he only wanted to be nice. But I couldn't let my traumatic past affect anyone I had just met, my chaos would remain my chaos and that would be the end of it.

****Author's Note****

**Just a teensy bit of background, Chloe Hall is from planet Cresentia, and she's running from something, looking to get away. Which is how she ended up on Montressor at the Benbow Inn. She even met Jimmmmm, and that shall continue things. Fer sherr. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Chloe's POV_

It had been a few days since Jim's offer to help me get to where I needed to go, and I was seriously considering asking for his help. My request for a small ship to get me to the planet Tilou was apparently not a good enough risk. To get to this planet (which was more than halfway across the galaxy from Montressor) one would have to travel across The Coral Galaxy and through a well known pirated area until the safe area around the planet could be reached. Not being able to think this whole thing through rationally definitely put a damper on my "disappear from everyone I know" process. I stepped back from my rejection letters and closed my eyes for a moment, sighing quietly and sinking into a flashback;

_"Don't you DARE tell her what she's capable of. She could take the ENTIRE galaxy by storm if you gave her the chance!" Mother yelled as she walked across the room towards my father._

_"The girl can't even make change at the shop without making a mistake or counting on her fingers. She's useless. We have no use for her." He said harshly, taking a sip of his beer before rolling his eyes at my mother.  
"SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER. YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER?!" Mother screamed, throwing her arms out._

_"She's better off just stalking the corner or something." Father said with a chuckle, taking a swig of his beer._

_Mother reached out and smacked the beer right out of his hands as it shattered on the wooden floor. "YOUR DAUGHTER IS A MIRACLE FROM GOD. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER?!" Mother screamed._

_Father looked at her and shoved her to the ground, standing over her and pointing at her. "I'LL TALK HOWEVER I WANT IN MY OWN HOUSE AND YOU'LL RESPECT IT."_

I quickly came back from my flashback and ran a hand through my hair quickly, looking down at my boots before walking out of my room and down the stairs to seek out Jim.

As I made my way down the stairs, I saw Jim with some papers and a pen sitting in the dining area. I sighed softly and bit the inside of my cheek before heading over to him. Stopping at the end of the table I looked at him still focused on his papers, I knocked on the table and he looked up at me, setting the papers down. "Hello Miss. Chloe, what can I do for you?" He asked politely, resting his hands on the table. I took a breath before closing my eyes, "I have been having issues trying to find a mode of transportation to get to where I need to go. And then I remembered your offer." I said, opening my eyes halfway through the sentence. He looked up at me and grinned, probably happy he was right about me needing his help. "Well I'll be glad to help you. I have to chat with my friend, he has a ship at the spaceport right now. I just need to tell him where you're going." He said, picking up his pen and pulling out a scrap piece of paper to write my information down on. He looked up at me for my answer and I pursed my lips before answering, "Tilou." I said quickly. Jim had started to write it down but then looked up at me, "Why do you need to go to Tilou? You realize that goes right through pirate territory." He said, looking at me like I didn't know what I was doing. I sighed before looking at him and placing both hands on the table, "I realize this, but that's just where I need to go. If you can't help me I'll continue my search for someone who _can._" I said, harsher than I had intended. Jim looked at me with slightly widened eyes before he clicked his tongue and finished writing down the name. "I'll let him know. We'll just have to resupply guns and a couple cannons." He looked up at me and gave me a slightly smug look, "We are students of the Interstellar Academy Chloe, there are no pirates we can't handle. We'll get you to Tilou." He said, giving me a nod before smirking. I nodded and tucked some hair behind my ear, "Well good. Tell me when there's more information then I guess. You know where I am." I said, pointing in a general upward direction before turning on my heel and heading up the stairs.

Only a day later did Jim get back to me with information about my journey, he snagged me on my way down to dinner one night. "The ship will be ready on Friday, you should definitely be there by next month if there aren't any altercations." He said with a smile, obviously proud of his accomplishment to help me. I nodded and smiled, "Thank you for helping me, I appreciate it. A ton." I said, unable to keep a gleeful laugh inside. He smiled and took another step up the stairs, "So we'll leave first thing Friday morning?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. This made me stop, we? "Woah, who said you were coming?" I spat out, not meaning to sound so rude about it. He looked at me, obviously taken aback, "I thought.. I thought when you asked me to help you that you wanted me to come with you.." He said slowly, trying to make sense of the whole thing. I shook my head quickly and crossed my arms, "No! I only needed transportation! Not a babysitter!" I started, seeing an alien couple walking up the stairs, I scooted off to the side and continued looking up at Jim. "What I'm trying to say is I don't need some guy to watch over me, I can take care of myself." I said sternly, looking up at his blue eyes. "I wasn't trying to horn in on your 'adventure time' or anything. I just knew you'd be uncomfortable with a bunch of guys on the ship, if I was there then you could get to know them faster. It wouldn't be awkward, and-" He began, I held up my hand and stopped him. "I can handle myself around guys. And this isn't my 'adventure time' this is serious. I'd appreciate it if you saw it that way as well." I said, crossing my arms again. He looked at me and ran a hand through his hair, sighing in a frustrated manner, "Look I'm sorry if I didn't take your.. journey seriously. I was just looking for something to get me out of here, okay?" He said, keeping his voice low as he looked at me. "I love my mom, more than words, but it can get boring here on holiday. A trip across the galaxy seemed like a good little adventure to… pass the time." He said, "I should have asked for your approval first, I shouldn't have just invited myself." He stated, rubbing his forehead before looking at me apologetically.

I looked up at him and sighed a bit, biting the inside of my cheek and then sighing. "Fine, you can come. Just.. just don't get yourself in trouble, cause then I'll automatically think it as being my fault since you didn't _have_ to come with me." I said, trying to be nice about it but still being stern. He nodded with a smile, "I can handle myself don't worry. And thank you." He said, smiling brightly at me. I shrugged and turned to go downstairs and eat, "Don't be late come Friday morning tag-a-long." I said, giving him a look before heading downstairs. I wasn't sure how his mother would react to spending his holiday with some strange girl he had only met a few days ago. But I was leaving that up to him, I was just trying to get to where I needed to go.

Later that evening, I was out on my small balcony looking out at the Montressor Space Port, a silver crescent in the sky. In a few hours I would be there, getting on a ship, starting my life over. I leaned on the railing just taking in the cool night air, my hands rubbing my arms covered by an oversized cream sweater. "Nice night huh?" I suddenly heard from above me, I blinked and quickly turned and looked upward seeing Jim looking down at me from his balcony right above mine. I ran a hand through my hair and caught my breath, "Yeah it's nice. Getting cold though." I said, starting to rub my arms again. "Montressor gets like that around this time of year, chilly. I hope you packed sweaters and coats of stuff." He said with a chuckle, looking down at me. This realization made me think about the fact that I didn't bring proper clothes for an across the galaxy voyage. I spaced out and Jim must have noticed, "You do have clothes for a voyage.. right?" He asked, I looked up at him and slowly shook my head. He frowned a bit then seemed to get an idea, "Come up here." He said gesturing for me to come up. I started to walk towards my door when he stopped me, "No no, up this way." He said, patting the side of the building. I gave him a disgusted look before hugging my arms, "You do realize you're making it more difficult when I could just walk up the stairs?" I said, pointing towards my door, I heard him chuckle as he shook his head. "That's no fun Chloe. Come on, I'll even pull you up." He said, leaning over his balcony. "Can't I just use the freaking stairs? This is ridiculous." I said, giving him a 'you're an idiot' look. "Just stand up on the railing and I'll grab your arms. No biggie." He said, "Unless you're scared." He said, raising an eyebrow at me. I wasn't about to look scared in front of him, but it was an idiotic idea. "If you drop me I'll come back from the dead and murder you." I said, carefully stepping up on the railing as I clung to the side of the building. He stretched his arms down to reach for me, our fingers barely grazing each other. He reached forward a bit more and his hands wrapped around mine, and he pulled me up with impressive strength and ease.

Once I was on the balcony I brushed off my clothes and looked at him, "You're an idiot." I stated as he chuckled at me, "I know, now come on or you won't get any clothes." He said, nudging his head inside his room and to an extra dresser he had. His room looked just like mine, just the extra dresser was the only difference, he opened it and there were all sorts of women's clothes inside. I took one look at it and immediately had to comment, "What are you a cross dresser or something?" I asked giving him a look, he started to laugh at me and shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes. "My mother keeps her extra clothes in here because her room got crammed with all the paperwork she has to work on. And I'm not around a lot so its like her second closet." He said, gesturing into the closet, "Have at it." He said, taking a step back, I gave him a look and he laughed at me again. "Seriously take whatever you need. It'll be returned." He said with a smile. After he reassured me I started to go through the clothes, taking a long coat, a couple more sweaters, shirts, pants, and an extra pair of boots. He smiled at me as I turned around and I simply hugged the clothes and shrugged a little. "Can I leave the normal way now or are you just gonna drop me to the ground?" I asked, making him laugh again. "You can leave the normal way, if you must." He said, giving me a smirk before I started towards the door. "Hey.. if you don't mind my asking.. why don't you have proper clothes for a trip like this? If you knew you were gonna take this trip I mean." He said gently, making me stop on my way to the door. I gulped slightly and hung my head a little, "I left my home in a rush and my head was in a blur. I didn't really think. I just knew I needed to get away quickly." I said quietly, and it was true. I needed to leave, I just didn't know if I completely trusted Jim yet. My secret would stay a secret. I heard him clear his throat and I just assumed he nodded. "Just thought I'd ask.." He said, I turned and saw him rubbing his neck, pursing my lips a bit before I nodded my head towards the door. "See you in the morning?" I asked, smiling a little to make him feel like he hadn't just barged into my personal life. He smiled back and nodded, "See you in the morning." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. I nodded and opened the door with my free hand, walking down the stairs to my room.

I'd like to think that night was when Jim and I became unlikely friends. I didn't want him on this voyage with me, but having a sort of friend would be nice. I put my new things along with my old things in a duffel I had bought on my way to Montressor, making sure everything fit snugly. Crawling into bed in my tank top, sweater, and cotton shorts, I began to think about how my new life would start. House right on the beaches of Tilou, far far away from anything I knew before. Starting life as my own. Tilou was a tropical planet, known for the fruits and flowers it bared, and I wanted to live right on the beach. I remember dreaming that when I was a young girl, to leave my insane household and go live on a peaceful beach far away. Tomorrow that dream would finally begin to come true, and I almost didn't sleep because of my excitement. Eventually I was lulled off to sleep by the sound of someone playing a guitar downstairs, probably an open mic. I had gone to bed early so the Inn's festivities still went on. Sleep sank in and before I knew it, I heard a banging on my door, Jim, my wakeup call to get me on my way to my new life.

****Author's Note****

**Oooooohhh, finding out more about Chloe's past. ANDDD A JOURNEY BEGINS! Chloe's background will be fully added, the audience right now will know as much as Jim knows, just for the time being. Excited to keep writing all of this! Please review if you like it! And I also apologize if my longer paragraphs are harder to read with all the quotes, writing just makes sense to me that way. Don't know why, it just does. Lots of love3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Chloe's POV_

"Chloe!" Jim yelled from the other side of the door. I practically jumped into my jeans and yelled back, "LET ME CLOTHE MYSELF." I huffed some hair out of my face and shoved my feet into my boots, I could hear him chuckling on the other side of the door. Hurriedly I grabbed my duffel, backpack, and my brown book I left on the desk. Doing a double take of the room to make sure I had everything, I opened the door to see Jim leaning against the door frame with his duffel hiked over his shoulder. He gave me a smile and stepped back so I could exit my room, "Ready to go?" He asked, shifting his bag a little on his shoulder, I responded with a nod and a smile, locking the door behind me. "Better return this to your mom first though." I said, dangling the keys in front of him and making my way down the stairs.

After Jim said his goodbyes to his mother, promising he would be back in just a months time before school had started again. I stood there awkwardly, not really having any goodbyes to say to anyone. Mrs. Hawkins looked over at me and gave me a hug after seeing me standing alone. "Be safe on your journey. I hope you find everything you're looking for." She whispered in my ear, I blinked at how supportive it sounded and patted her on the back. "Thank you.. I-I.. take care Mrs. Hawkins." I said quickly, not sure of how to react to her niceness, since I came here I hadn't really experienced niceness. She pulled back and smiled at me, pushing a stray hair away from my face before turning to Jim and hugging him again. I patted where she had fixed my hair, feeling like an idiot for not knowing how to react to her niceness. "Go on, get on your way you two. Don't be late for the ferry." She said, waving to us as we walked towards the small docking area near the Inn. "She likes the heartfelt goodbyes." Jim said to me in a hushed tone, since we were still in earshot when he said it. I laughed slightly and held onto my bag tightly, "It's nice, actually. I've never gotten a hug before going somewhere before." I said with a laugh, walking ahead of him as the ferry arrived on the dock. I could feel him staring at me as I got onto the ferry, probably shocked I had never received a hug upon leaving before. My family wasn't the greatest, not even close. Mother had drug problems, but when she wasn't high or asleep, she was actually pretty nice. Unfortunately I didn't see that too often, and to see a mother like Jim's, hardworking, loving, was a complete shock to me.

Jim sat next to me on the ferry and pointed out different things to me as we flew into the space port, growing up here he knew a lot about Montressor. "When we dock just stay close to me, it get's really crowded and it's easy to get lost." He said as he watched some aliens tying down the ferry. "I won't get lost." I said, feeling a little offended he thought I was incapable of not losing him in a crowd. He gave me a smile as we finally docked and stood up, slowly making his way to the exit as I stayed close behind him. The space port was massive. Aliens and humans of all sorts merged into a mess of vendors and motels, all trying to get to their destinations as quickly as possible. It had gotten lighter since we left, fully bright on the space port as Jim and I maneuvered through the massive crowds of people. "We're looking for The Invictus, that's the name of Anthony's ship. Jim said, leading me to a large area where massive ships were docked. I looked up at all their different colorings, the Navy's ships obvious with their white and gold paintings and the royal crest painted on the front of the ship. I had been so mesmerized with the ships I didn't see Jim walk away from me, still assuming I was right behind him. Suddenly I was rammed into by a large alien looking thing, I lost my balance and fell flat on my back, my duffel landing right next to me. "HEY!" I shouted immediately, glaring at the figure that had stopped after seeing me knocked over. "Sorry lass, I didn't see ye there.." The figure said, it was covered with a dark hood, not allowing me to see the face that was hidden in the darkness. It took me a minute to compose myself before I finally answered, "It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either." I said, starting to get up before the figure offered its arm to me. Instead of an arm, I was surprised to see a huge jumble of gears and metal reach out to me. It resembled a large arm, it just wasn't made of flesh. After a minute I took it and the figure hoisted me to my feet, I grabbed my duffel and nodded to the figure. "Thank you.. uhm.. have a nice day." I said, running a hand through my hair before looking at the figure. "Have yer'self a safe journey lass." The figure said, seeming to bow its head to me. From under the hood I saw a red glinting light, I blinked for a moment before smiling in a friendly manner and walking in the general direction of more ships.

After my strange encounter I realized I lost Jim, "Shit.." I cursed quietly, biting my lip and standing on my toes to start looking for him. "CHLOE!" I heard someone yell, I looked to my left and saw a panicked Jim rushing towards me. "Where the hell were you?! You told me you weren't gonna get lost!" He said, shifting his bag as he looked at me. "Sorry someone rammed into me and I lost you in the crowd. Don't get your panties in a wad. Now where's the ship?" I asked, acting like it was nothing. He scrunched his nose at my panties comment and pointed up at a large red and white ship, "This would be it. Got our papers and everything, we just have to go meet Anthony." He said as he showed me travelling papers. I nodded as we headed off towards the ship. We hiked up the large ramp to the deck of the ship, which was filled with hustle and bustle. Small aliens and large aliens checking to make things were operating correctly before we took off. "Anthony!" Jim suddenly yelled, walking ahead of me to greet a man in a blue suit. His suit had golden accents here and there, making him look ten times fancier. He had tanned skin, probably from sailing all the time and being exposed to the elements. His dark hair made his green eyes stand out, a toothy smile greeting both Jim and I as we approached him. "It's been awhile Hawkins!" Anthony greeted warmly, shaking Jim's hand and laughing heartily. "Well I'm almost done at the academy, you got a ship right after your graduation so I'm not surprised I haven't seen you in so long." Jim said, laughing with him and putting his hands in his pockets after the handshake. Anthony looked at me and smiled warmly again, "You must be Chloe, right? The girl wanting to travel across the galaxy." He said, holding his hand out for a handshake. I nodded a little and smiled, "That's me. I'm not crazy I promise." I said with a laugh, shaking his hand firmly, he chuckled and lifted my hand, gently giving it a kiss. "A pleasure, I'll make sure that you get there as quickly and efficiently as possible." He said, releasing my hand, I resisted the urge to wipe my hand off on my pants and just smiled. "Thank you, it's greatly appreciated, trust me." I said, laughing slightly before looking at Jim. "Well I'll show you all around the ship! This is The Invictus, named smartly by my father and I, it means unconquerable, invincible. One of the most intimidating ships in space since I graduated from the academy." Anthony began, I could already tell he had an entire speech planned for us, so I mentally prepared myself to hear all about how important every splinter of wood was.

"So if you have any questions or concerns, don't be afraid to ask me or my first mate Sia.." Anthony began, turning to his side to see no one, he sighed heavily and turned around, "SIA!" He shouted towards the cabin area, suddenly a door slamming open. "Alright ya scurvy dogs! I'm prepared to work you all to DEATH if I have to!" A girl yelled as she leaned over the railing, the crew cringing from how loud she was. She looked up and saw Anthony had yelled for her, quickly sliding down the railing of the stairs and jogging over to us. Her outfit was similar to Anthony's, but obviously fitted for a girl. Her blonde hair was pulled neatly into a bun at the base of her neck, her brown eyes seeming to glint as she smiled at us. "You two must be our travelers, right?" She asked us, looking at Anthony who was scowling at her. "This is Sia, my first mate. Very unconventional in her methods, but she's the best I've ever seen." He said, patting her on the back. "He's just being nice, I'm a pain in the ass and he knows it." She said, smiling at me and shaking my hand quickly, "Chloe and Jim, right?" She said, laughing before shaking Jim's hand. "If this stick in the mud can't get you anything, just ask me. Everyone knows I'm the cool one." She said, popping her collar a bit. Anthony rolled his eyes at her, "The cockiest first mate in the entire galaxy.." He grumbled before looking at Sia. "We're departing in twenty minutes, double check everything before we leave." He said to her, she nodded and turned on her heel to check out the ship. "MEN! YOU BETTER HAVE EVERYTHING IN TOP SHAPE OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR ENTRAILS AND HANG THEM FROM THE SHROUDS!" She yelled as she went towards the upper deck. She even made me cringe from how loud she was. Anthony turned to us and cleared his throat, "I'll show you to your quarters, can't have our travelers sleeping with the crew." He said, putting his hands on both Jim's back and mine as we walked up a flight of stairs to a large door.

Anthony stepped ahead of us and opened the door to a small cabin area, two hammocks hung from the walls opposite each other, two identical chests lay right beside them underneath a decorative window. It was a simple room, but it would be good for the trip. "I'll let you two get settled, and the only thing I ask is-" Anthony began before he was cut off by Sia passing by, "No hanky panky!" She said loudly before quickly going about her duties again. Anthony rolled his eyes and clasped his hands together, "That." He said, looking at both of us, Jim looked at me and I just nodded to Anthony and set my duffel on the ground. "Don't worry about it, we're just acquaintances." I said, nodding to Anthony before he smiled at us both. "I'll blow the whistle when we're ready to take off, you can come watch the launch." He said, turning and closing the door behind him, I heard his boots march off to the lower deck probably to inspect things.

Jim looked at me oddly as I began to put everything in my duffel into the chest next to the hammock I claimed, "Acquaintances?" He asked me, I didn't even bother looking up at him, "It was nothing personal Jim, I just wanted to assure him that we weren't gonna jump each other because we're staying in the same room." I said, setting the extra pair of boots I acquired by the chest. "Uhm, got it. I just thought we were kinda friends by this point." Jim said as he rested his duffel on the ground, I stopped unpacking then looked up at him. "Okay, then we're friends." I said, carefully sitting in my hammock. Jim looked at me and smiled, nodding before he went about unpacking. I laid down in my hammock and just enjoyed rocking back and forth before there was a mind numbing whistle blown on deck. "PREPARE TO LAUNCH!" I heard Anthony boom, I sat up abruptly and looked at Jim, who looked very excited. "Come on let's go watch the launch." He said, nodding his head towards the door as he got up from unpacking. I sighed a bit and got up, brushing myself off before following him out on deck to watch the ship launch. Secretly very excited we were finally going to leave.

"Thruster's at full capacity, captain." Sia said, standing by Anthony's side with her three cornered hat on. He nodded and put his hat on as well, "SAILS UP!" Anthony boomed, crew members scurrying about trying to obey orders. I watched as the sails were unfurled, they seemed to glow as they flowed out from their hangings. Jim watched like a giddy school boy, although I assumed it wasn't his first ship launch. Slowly I felt the ship start to rise, I quickly ran to the side and watched as the ship slowly detached from the dock, rising into space. Suddenly as we broke away from the space ports gravity barrier, I began to rise into the air, and I had no control over my movements. "Watch yourself there." Jim said with a laugh, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him, helping me shift into an upright position. The artificial gravity was restored and we all fell back onto the ship, some more gracefully than others. I stumbled a bit, but Jim steadied me again, "I always forget that part, fell on my face once." He said while he laughed, releasing my arm. I laughed a bit as well, fixing my hair that had suddenly become askew with the shift in gravity. "North by northwest Crum." Anthony shouted to the alien steering the ship, he quickly went about steering as the ship made a full one eighty turn. Sia walked over to a tiny horn looking thing and shouted into it, "Full speed ahead, quick as you can." She stepped back towards Anthony and I heard a hum come over the ship, getting ready to blast off into space. The overall excitement of this whole adventure finally started to set in, I wasn't sure if I was the only one that felt it, but it was definitely beginning to build. "Alright brace yourselves!" Sia shouted to the ship, I looked over at Jim and his feet were placed firmly on the deck, I tried to imitate him as best I could. Suddenly the ship blasted off away from the space port, I felt the sudden rush of air and invisible force that slammed me backwards into the wall next to our door. I could hear Jim laughing, as we came to a normal speed he came back and helped me stand up straight. I laughed at myself and rubbed my head, "I didn't think it was going to be that forceful.." I admitted, watching Jim continue to laugh. "You'll be ready next time, come on look at how far we are already." He said, walking over to the edge of the ship. He pointed at the space port, now a tiny crescent in space, I looked at it amazed, we were already that far away from where we had just been. With a smile on my face I looked around the ship as everyone went about their jobs, Anthony and Sia both making sure everything was working properly. "If we don't run into anything, we should be there before too long." Jim said, watching me look around. "I sure hope so.." I said quietly, looking out into the void of space, thousands of stars twinkling in the distance as we shipped off towards Tilou.

****Author's Note****

**ADVENTUREEE. Yay. A little admitted about Chloe's mother, and two new characters I made up! I really liked the idea of Sia, an unconventional first mate who is the best at her job, girl power and what not. Jim and Chloe will develop more of a friendship soon, right now she just.. really doesn't want someone hanging around her, she doesn't want to get attached. Anything else new to report? Yeah I'm kinda cranking out chapters right now as the story develops in my head. Hoping this keeps going well. Again I'm sorry for my writing style, it just makes sense to me this way. Review please! Lots of love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Jim's POV_

A few days after we had begun our voyage, I started to see a change in Chloe. She started to open up little by little as I talked to her more. When I met her she seemed pretty normal, but after having a few conversations with her I realized she wasn't a normal girl. She was running from something, which is why she wants to get away and go to Tilou. I was still in the process of figuring out what exactly she was running from. She didn't like to open up, her walls were so strong I could actually feel them blocking me out whenever I tried to talk to her about where she came from. At some point she would open up to me, at least I thought she would. When we had first gotten on the ship I was surprised she called us acquaintances, she had ways of making me feel like an idiot all the time. It was actually nice talking to a girl who had witty comebacks, unlike some girls that went to the academy. I just wish she wouldn't see me as someone to be defensive around, just to see me more as a friend.

I walked up the stairs from below deck, having just listened to some stories Sia had collected from travelling across the galaxy. She really was remarkable, having beat most of the odds to be a first mate AND a woman. She reminded me a lot of Captain Amelia actually. The cool night air hit me and I threw my jacket on quickly, rubbing my hands together before putting them in my pockets. As I walked across the deck a dark figure near the shrouds caught my eye, I turned and saw what looked to be someone sitting in the shrouds. I walked over to the figure and as I got closer I saw that it was Chloe. "You missed storytime." I said, leaning on the large railing of the edge of the ship. I heard her laugh a little before answering me, "Well I had some stuff to catch up on." She said, closing a small brown book and putting it in her jacket pocket. I looked at her curiously and smirked at her, "Got a paper due?" I asked with a smile, seeing her laugh at me. "No, I'm just documenting." She said, patting her pocket before looking down at me. "Oh so this is a dear diary sort of thing?" I asked her, folding my hands on the railing. I could see her roll her eyes at me even in the dark, "Sort of, I don't write about how cute guys are though. I write about what's going on in my life." She clarified, I knew she wasn't a girly girl, not writing about boys. But she didn't seem like the documenting type. "So why write it down if you have a memory to remember it all?" I asked her, curious as to why she was writing things down. "Because when I'm old and senile I want to read about all the adventures I had." She said quietly, looking out into space as she spoke. I nodded in understanding and looked out into space as well.

"It's pretty great out there. Endless possibilities." I said, remembering the many adventures I had even on just journeying to Treasure Planet. "Please elaborate wise one." I heard her say, I tilted my head to look up at her and chuckled a bit. "Do you remember a few years ago, that whole Flint's trove finally discovered thing?" I began, looking up at her to see if she understood, instead she gave me this weirded out look. "Treasure Planet." I finally said, seeing the look of realization cross her face, then shock as her mouth fell open. "That was you?!" She asked, seeming quite surprised. I held my hands up in surrender, "That was me, well I was the cabin boy who saved the day, I guess." I said with a chuckle. I didn't like seeing myself as some big star like some people made me out to be. I was just a boy who loved adventure. Not some superstar who discovered Flint's trove all by himself. "I didn't know that was you, you uncovered a thousand year old secret.. fought off pirates.." She began, before I cut her off, "I saved an elite captain and a known astrophysicist and a robot. Referred directly to the Interstellar Academy and on the fast track to becoming a captain for the Queen's Navy. I've heard it all before." I said with a slight chuckle, running a hand through my hair. "Well that's good, you changed a lot of peoples lives you know. Probably inspired little boys all over the galaxy." She said kindly, looking down at me with a smile. I nodded a little and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah I guess." I said quietly.

Secretly all the 'fame' finding Treasure Planet brought me wasn't that great, all I wanted to do was become a captain and go about my life normally. But Treasure Planet would always follow me, wherever my career took me. "A lot of people would have killed for an adventure like that." Chloe said suddenly, breaking the silence. I looked up at her as she fiddled with her fingers, knowing she probably meant herself. "I guess it brought good opportunities." I said, smiling a little before it faded away. "You guess? You were immediately accepted into that academy with an elite captain's blessing, you got to go on an adventure of a lifetime, and you _guess_ it brought good opportunities? You have no idea how lucky you have it." She said, I felt the heat of her voice rising, like she was getting ready for a fight. I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I'm grateful?" I asked her, wondering if this was going to turn into a full blown argument. She rubbed her forehead and sighed heavily, "I'm just saying you're lucky to have what you have, and it seems like you're still second guessing it." She said sternly, looking down at me. Now I could feel myself getting angry, "I'm not second guessing anything! I'm completely happy with my life." I said, trying to stay calm as she hung her head. "Just forget it." She said, swinging from the shrouds and jumping down on deck, beginning to walk away.

"Why won't you tell me about where you come from?" I asked her blatantly, making her stop in her tracks. I held my breath waiting for her response, before breaking the silence once more. "I thought we were friends, I thought we could talk about things like this." I said, seeing her hugging her arms before slowly turning around to face me. "I'm from Cresentia. Former pole dancer." She said, a small smile playing on her lips, "Bullshit." I said, a little mad she wasn't telling me the truth. She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, "I am actually from Cresentia. My dad owned a little store in the main space port. My parents sucked at being parents. Had to get away. Now I'm here." She said quickly, I could tell she was telling the truth by the way her blue eyes looked, vulnerable. "Do I get to hear any more details?" I asked cautiously, hoping I wouldn't make her angry by being curious. She looked at me and pursed her lips, she did that a lot when she was thinking. "Maybe some other time." She said, turning to go to our cabin. "Goodnight Jim." She called, waving a hand before she disappeared into our cabin. I sighed a bit and rubbed my head, she was impossible, her walls were at least one hundred feet high. It felt like there was no way to get her to open up to me.

A little later I finally walked into our cabin only to be greeted with a shriek from Chloe. I turned from closing the door and saw that she was only in her underwear and bra, frantically grabbing a pillow to cover herself. "JESUS don't you knock?!" She yelled at me, I cringed and quickly turned around, covering my eyes. "I-I'm sorry! You came in awhile ago! I thought you would be sleeping!" I stammered quickly, hearing her fumbling around with clothes. "Well that's why you knock dip shit. If I don't answer then I'm FUCKING SLEEPING." She yelled again, huffing as she pulled something on. "No need to curse at me, it was an honest mistake, at least it wasn't worse, you had underwear on." I said, trying to contain a chuckle that was building in my chest. Suddenly I was smacked in the back of the head with a pillow, I quickly turned around to see Chloe glaring at me. "Oh yeah you'd like that wouldn't you? Not funny." She spat, giving me another glare before tossing her pillow back to her hammock.

I finally let out a laugh and then once I started, I wasn't able to stop. She looked up at me and glared again, picking up her pillow and chucking it at me. I quickly caught it and put it under my arm, "Now now, throwing things isn't very lady like." I said, patting the pillow and smirking at her. She got up quickly and glared up at me, "I'm not a lady." She said with an evil grin, stomping her heel into my foot, I yelled in pain and dropped the pillow, reaching down to clutch my foot. She quickly grabbed her pillow and went back to her hammock, laying in it and putting her pillow under her head. I took my boots and coat off before jumping over to her side of the room and snatching the pillow out from under her head, laughing as she looked at me with a shocked face. "You're gonna get it Hawkins." She said in a hateful voice before tackling me to the floor. I laughed harder as she pushed my arms away from the pillow and tried to grab it, but I just kept swatting her hands away. It was funny seeing how frustrated she got, her nose getting scrunched up as her light brown hair fell in her face. She punched me in the stomach, I doubled over in pain and tried to curl up in a ball as she grabbed her pillow away from me. I quickly grabbed her arms and held her fast, still recovering from my stomach punch, "You're not getting away that easy." I said with a slight laugh, holding her arms tighter as she struggled against me. I actually heard her laughing, and smiling, "Come on! Just let me go! All I wanted to do was sleep!" She pleaded, clutching her pillow and laughing as she sat at my right side. I laughed and smiled up at her, finally letting her go. We both got up, still laughing every now and then, crawling into our separate hammocks and turning the lamp down so it was almost pitch black.

"That was childish." Chloe suddenly said with a quiet laugh, I laughed outright and looked over in her direction, "You started it." I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing too loud. "You're the one who walked in on me half naked." She said, I could feel myself blushing slightly, my cheeks getting hot, I quickly shook the feeling off and cleared my throat. "You're the one that didn't develop a system so I _wouldn't_ walk in on you." I stated back to her, trying to win the argument. "I didn't think it would be an issue. I thought you would be a gentleman." She said, I could hear her giggle a bit in the dark. "I guess we're both responsible for not coming up with a system." I said, chuckling before rolling over on my side, not facing Chloe. Silence fell over us for a little before I decided to break it, "Chloe.. how were your parents bad parents?" I asked cautiously, slightly regretting the decision to ask after the words left my mouth. I could hear her breathing stiffly in the darkness, but after awhile she answered me. "Well I think this could give you an idea. I wasn't good at math, at all, and I was often asked to make change at my fathers store, and even then I really couldn't. My father felt the need to point out to everyone I.. tried to help that I was stupid and in need of mental developmental classes. Not just sometimes, almost every day." She said quietly, I listened carefully and was shocked by how awful her father was. I couldn't even put into words how much sudden hate I had for Chloe's father, I wished I could punch his face in. "Chloe.. you're very bright. Maybe one of the brightest girls I've ever met. And you're so brave, making a journey away from everything familiar and not looking back." I said, only wanting to make her feel better. She was silent for a few moments, before speaking up a little, "Thanks Jim.. we should get some sleep." She said quietly, I thought I heard her sniff, but I could have been wrong. "Goodnight Chloe." I said, hoping to hear her response. "G'night Jim." She finally answered, I could hear her turning over and getting comfortable. I couldn't help but think about how much her father's emotional abuse had affected her internally, maybe that's why her walls were so high. She blocked everyone out for fear that they would make fun of her or tear her down. I fell asleep that night with the knowledge that I had finally knocked one of Chloe's impenetrable walls down.

****Author's Note****

**Hahaaaa I switched it up. Finally Jim's POV instead of Chloe's. Jim is getting closer to finding out the whole truth about Miss Chloe, and she did open up to him more than she did before. Just for reference they are like 4 days into the voyage, and its supposed to take about three weeks to get to the planet Tilou. A bit of tension between Jim and Chloe for a bit. He doesn't know how good he has it compared to the life Chloe has lead on. They have more to find out about each other. Lots of love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Chloe's POV_

I lay in my hammock still wide-awake, quickly wiping tears away from my eyes and suppressing more of them with my pillow. Just the memory of my father's emotional abuse was enough to keep me up all night. I closed my eyes, forced the thoughts out of my head, and tried to sleep, but after awhile I was unsuccessful. I turned over in my hammock after my tears had subsided, staring at the lamp as it flickered lightly with the slight rocking of the ship. My blinking got slower as I continued staring at the fire, and I assume from that point I fell asleep. Sometime in the early morning, I heard some rustling on Jim's side of the room, I slowly blinked my eyes open. My vision was still blurred and I only saw the outline of Jim's body, groaning slightly because I still wanted to be asleep. He must have noticed me awake, because I saw him turn and look at me. "Chloe go back to sleep." I heard him say quietly, putting on what looks to be his jacket. I groaned softly again and tried to turn over in my sleep, not realizing half of my body was out of the hammock. Jim came over to me and slipped his arm under my back, gently shifting me back into the middle of my hammock. He pulled my blanket under my chin and then began to walk away, "Go back to sleep." He said as I looked at him, squinting from the light that poured in as he opened the door. I wasn't going to argue, so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep again, much better than before.

When I woke up again it was around nine in the morning, I put on a white v-neck, a pair of jeans, my boots, and a gray sweater before venturing out to the main deck. There was hustle and bustle as I expected, but a lot more than usual. I looked around the deck for Jim, or Sia, or even Anthony, but I didn't see any of them. I walked up the stairs and looked toward the captain's quarters to find Sia, Jim, and Anthony standing in a small circle. I walked over to them and Jim saw me approaching, stopping what he was saying and putting his hands on his pockets. Sia and Anthony stopped and looked at me too, their quietness meaning that something was definitely up, and they didn't want me to know about it. "What? Did I spontaneously grow another head?" I asked, a little pissed off they were just staring at me. Anthony cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back, "We seem to have crossed the path of a solar storm. At this point we've avoided it as much as we can but it will hit us, unfortunately." He said, looking upset that he told me this information. Probably upset that there were bumps in the voyage when he told me there wouldn't be. I looked at them all and shrugged my shoulders, "So it's a little solar storm? That's it? I thought there was a murderer on the ship." I said, running a hand through my now messy hair, the wind blowing lightly against my back, making me a little cold.

"Captain Perfect here just didn't want to have any issues so now he's all concerned and pissy." Sia said, crossing her arms and looking at Anthony who scowled back at her and then turned to walk towards the main deck. I looked at Jim and Sia and saw their suspicious faces, giving them a 'tell me now' look. Sia rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, "If the solar storm is as bad as the radar tells us, we'll have to stop and we'll be set back a few days on our arrival date. It's a lot of paperwork and we have to tell the Tilou space port, then Montressor space port. It's just kind of a mess. That's all." She said, looking at me apologetically, knowing I wanted to reach my destination as soon as possible. I shrugged my shoulders, "Shit happens, I understand. So I'll get there a few days later? Doesn't matter. Just as long as I get there." I said, crossing my arms and looking at the two of them. A look of relief passed Sia's face, "You are WAY more understanding than the royal family." She said, laughing as she patted me on the shoulder, walking past me and following after Anthony. But secretly I wasn't happy about the storm, ever since I was a little kid, storms always scared me to death. I wasn't about to let anyone know about that though.

Later on that night, the solar storm hit. We avoided it as much as we possibly could, but there was no way to completely bypass it. The wind howled as I sat in my room, my hammock rocking too much for me to lay in it. So I sat with my knees to my chest next to the tiny closet area, silently hoping that the storm would be over soon. Jim entered the room and smiled at me, his hair a mess from being whipped around by the wind, I laughed a little. "I like what you're doing with your hair." I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing. He chuckled back at me and fixed his hair, "There's hot chocolate and other assorted warm foods in the galley. It got a lot colder since the storm started." He said, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked at me. I hadn't really eaten lunch, and ever since Jim had mentioned food my stomach was suddenly alert. I nodded and got up, feeling a chill from the outside and grabbing my long coat, nodding to Jim as we both headed out the door.

_Jim's POV_

Chloe and I headed down to the galley for some food, something to distract us from the storm. Lightning struck nearby, thunder immediately following, I saw Chloe flinch as we hurried down to the galley. I stayed close to Chloe, in case we needed to bolt at a moments notice I could just grab her and pull her along with me. Fortunately, we reached the galley with no problems, the cooks assistant placing two mugs of hot cocoa in front of us as we sat down. Chloe put her hands on the mug, sighing a little, probably happy her hands were warm. I looked down at my own drink and traced the rim of the mug. "How was your afternoon then? I didn't really see you around once the storm hit." I said, looking at Chloe as I lightly blew on my hot chocolate. She looked at me from the corner of her eye and then took a sip of her drink, "Well my hair was getting windblown and that just couldn't happen." She said, patting the back of her head and laughing a little. I put my drink down then put my hands up in surrender, "Sorry, I forgot girls were sensitive about their hair." I said, putting my hands back on my mug. "I bet boys don't care as much about their hair." She said, reaching over to me and ruffling my hair. I pretended to be completely upset and smacked her hand away, "You've ruined me!" I cried, putting my hands over my head and fake sobbing. I could hear her laughing as I pulled my hands away from my head, running a hand through my hair to make it look somewhat presentable.

I managed to get her to talk for all of dinner that night, we talked about different experiences with soup after we had been fed. She told me about this amazing sounding baked potato soup back on Cresentia, then in turn I told her about Silver's Bonsabeast Stew. This made her cringe, having heard of a stew like that in the past I bet. "What got us on the conversation of stew anyway?" She asked me, taking a bite of her pasta before looking down at her almost empty bowl. "I don't know, it's a stimulating conversation. I normally can't get you to talk anyway." I said, letting the last bit slip out, cringing slightly and then turned to look at her. To my surprise she laughed at the comment and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Well I had to be able to trust you first, and we're friends right? We started this voyage as friends." She said, smiling a little before finishing the last of her pasta. I nodded a little then smiled at her, both of us just exchanging smiles before Sia plopped down in front of us. "How are ya kiddos?" She asked, propping her elbows on the table. We both nodded to her and I looked at her, "How are the skies looking?" I asked, sipping the last bit of my hot chocolate. She tapped her chin and sighed a bit, "Well the worst is yet to come unfortunately, this is just the calm stuff but eventually some of the more severe weather will hit us." She said, placing her hands down on the table. Chloe shifted then placed everything she had eaten with on her plate, standing up and taking her mug, "I'm gonna head up to the room, maybe get a nap in since the storm will keep me up." She said, looking at me then looking at Sia and nodded. "Alright, see ya later Chlo." Sia said, saluting her and giving her a smile before Chloe put her dishes in a bin near the kitchen and holding her coat tightly to her chest as she went out on deck. I looked back to see Sia staring me down, I blinked and looked at her, "What?" I asked, confused. Sia grinned and drummed her fingers on the table, "You two have a little thing goin on dontcha?" She asked, her eyebrows wagging at me. I scrunched my nose and shook my head, rubbing my neck a bit. "No way, we're just friends. I firmly believe if any guy tried anything on her she would rip them to shreds." I said, tracing the top of my mug again. I heard Sia sigh and she shifted in her seat, "I can spot these things from a mile away, I call it, and when it happens, I'm gonna say I told you so." She said, grinning at me again. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder shook the whole ship, I saw Sia go instantly into defense mode. Some crew members let out uncomfortable grunts as they quickly made their way towards the kitchen to get rid of the dishes. "I need to go find Anthony, I think the storm is getting worse. CREW, be ready at a moments notice. We're about to traipse through the depths of hell." Sia yelled to the rest of the crew, they cringed and some nodded before she looked back at me. "Gotta go, first mate duty calls, Hawkins." She said, giving me a nod before leaping to her feet and heading out on deck. I gathered my plate and mug before hurriedly putting my dishes near the kitchen, breaking into a light jog to get on deck. I figured I should check on Chloe, she was alone in our room after all.

_Chloe's POV_

I sat in the corner of my room, a shaking mess after the ship jostled from the storm. I figured that wouldn't even be the worst of it, and I was already starting to hyperventilate. I clasped my hands over my ears and rested my head on my knees, rocking myself slightly and telling myself that everything was going to be okay. After saying this to myself, I was greeted with another massive rock of the ship and more thunder. I cried out and buried my head into my knee more, so much that it almost hurt. Suddenly the door open and a gust of cold wind blew on me, I cringed and tried to curl into myself more. "Chloe?" I heard someone call, the door was immediately shut, and I looked up to see Jim. He was sopping wet from the rain as he shimmied out of his jacket, I tried to collect myself but lightning had struck the skies, lighting up our little room for a brief instant. Thunder immediately followed the lightning and I cringed again, Jim actually seeing it as I looked up at him. "Chloe what's wrong? What is it?" Jim asked me, kneeling in front of me, his voice sounding very concerned. The ship suddenly jostled again, more violently this time. I was thrown from my seated position and right into Jim, knocking the wind out of him as we lay in a jumbled mess on the floor. "I-I'm sorry.. I d-didn't-" I was cut off my another violent rock of the ship, the thunder and lightning becoming more constant outside. I could heard the rain pounding on our windows, I could also hear Anthony and Sia barking orders to the crew, trying to secure everything on board. Without knowing, I had immediately just curled into Jim's chest, only trying to escape my fear of the storm. He grunted a little and sat up, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my back and my arm. I curled into his chest even more and buried my head into the crook of his neck, "Chloe.. Chloe it's okay.. it's okay." He said hurriedly, trying to comfort me. I gripped his damp shirt in my hands, trying to keep myself from whimpering, but I was a total mess at this point. Another series of violent rocking came with booming thunder, I screamed and felt Jim hold me tighter. He scooted across the room and set his back against the wall, so we wouldn't roll around with the ships movements. "Shhhh, shh Chloe its okay. It's gonna be over soon." He said, rubbing my back some more and resting his head against mine. "SIA SAID IT WOULD BE OVER SOON TWO FREAKING HOURS AGO." I yelled, my voice slightly muffled from being buried in his shirt. Jim sighed and continued to rub my back, "It's gonna be okay. Is.. is there anything you do to feel better?" He asked me, sounding flustered. Of course he was flustered, he had an emotional wreck of a girl curled up in his lap. "M-My sister used to sing.. sing.. that song.. "Lullaby" it's a OneRepublic song.." I racked my brain trying to think of the words, then I felt Jim starting singing to me:

_"Days feel hard earned_

_Night grows longer_

_Summer says its goodbyes_

_And darkness covers_

_We find shelter_

_Our own place to hide_

_Oh_

_As the light goes out_

_Thoughts turn to angels_

_Over us_

_Oh_

_As the night comes in_

_Dreams start their drifting_

_And you hear_

_A lullaby_

_Ooooooh_

_A lullaby_

_You and I_

_Trees touch windows_

_Say their hellos_

_We hear this house as it settles in_

_Worry slips away_

_It don't know your name_

_It don't know where to find us_

_Oh_

_As the light goes out_

_Thoughts turn to angels_

_All around us_

_Oh_

_As the night comes in_

_Dreams start their drifting_

_And we hear_

_A lullaby_

_A lullaby_

_You and I_

_You and I."_

As soon as Jim had finished the song, I suddenly felt better. The storm had started to finally stop, the rain becoming lighter on the window as I peeked out from my safe spot in his neck. "Y-You.." I started, before he interrupted me, "Know the song? Yeah, I'm kind of a fan of earth alternative rock." He said with a chuckle, looking down at me as he continued to rub my back. I sniffed a little and gently let go of his shirt I had been clutching, resting my hands in my lap as I laid my head on his shoulder. Jim started to rub my back slower, focusing more on my tense shoulders. I sighed a little, closing my eyes and enjoying the mini back rub I was getting as I stayed curled up in his lap. This went on until the storm had finally ended, the skies calming as night finally came. Between the darkening sky and Jim rubbing my back I eventually felt myself falling asleep. I was tired of fighting myself to stay awake, so I gave in, letting my heavy eyes flutter shut as I laid in Jim's arms.

Morning came and yelling on deck woke me up, I blinked a few times before starting to stretch a little, then felt someone's arms around me. I looked up and saw Jim's head leaning against mine, his arms wrapped around my middle. He was propped up against the wall near my hammock, some things that had been laying around the room now scattered from the storm. I blinked at Jim, expecting him to wake up and look at me then let me go, but he was still sound asleep. I took a deep breath and gently started to move his hands off of me. Jim stirred in his sleep and must have felt me moving his hands, he wrapped his arms around me tighter and snuggled me. He _snuggled_ me. "OKAY. I'm done." I said abruptly, managing to stand up and quickly get away from him. Jim had awoken with my sudden movements and looked up at me kind of bewildered. "Hey.. are you okay?" He asked me, rubbing the back of his neck, it was probably stiff from sitting up all night. "Yeah. Fine. I'm going out on deck to see what's up." I said, grabbing my coat and quickly heading for the door. "Chloe.." I heard Jim call, he probably wanted to talk about the fact that we had essentially cuddled all night and fell asleep together. "Later Jim." I called, opening the door and quickly shutting it before he could say another word.

****Author's Note****

**So I threw a few things at cha. Chloe's vulnerable side, Chloe getting along with Jim, BOTH POV's in one chapter, cuddling/sleeping awkwardness. What more couldja want?! More to come loves!**


End file.
